User talk:Casrules401
=2013= Notice I have a cover for where the meteorite falls. Wordgirlsuperfan1611 (talk) 03:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Wordgirlsuperfan1611 or Jesussaves1611 on fanfiction. XD derp times 2! Cassie!! Kerry and I are on chat right now Something to know I am watching some random Wordgirl clips on PBS kids go and they are funny! High Quality I want this picture to be high quality. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Get rid of the black around the picture. I think the problem is the angle. How? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Um… I photoshopped it so it kind of looks…better…I guess… http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 20:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Is that my picture that Kerry take the screenshot? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:38, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I edited your picture, if that's what you're asking. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 21:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you teach me how? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 21:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) It's kind of complicated. I'll explain it to you as best as I can on your page. You'll need Photoshop, though. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 21:57, June 24, 2013 (UTC) What's that? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 22:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Photoshop is a rather pricey program for picture editing. That's the program I use, but there might be another that can work. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 22:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, why is Beau Handsome looked different? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 22:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I feel very werid that you guys are using my talk page for this.... Casrules401 (talk) 19:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC)casrules 401 What's wrong, Casrules401? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) This feels like something only I can understand Casrules401 (talk) 18:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) casrules401 I said sorry to Kerry, casrules401. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 03:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Casrules, have you seen brianna? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 21:39, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 16:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Here's a picture of Brianna. This picture needs to be high quality. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 00:10, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm a new user here. You're a fan of Homestuck? ME TOO! It's funny! XD And suspenseful. My fav troll is Nepeta. :33 < s33 you around (see what I did there?) (Why does the colon disappear?) AlicornGirl (talk) 16:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________ REALLY?! Yayzes! Do you have a fanfiction.net account? My ff.net account is casrules401 on there. I'm planing on writing a Wordgirl/Homestuck crossover. But I have a Homestuck fanfic called Two Weeks Twelve Trolls. :) We can talk Homestuck if you want. *steals Eridan's scarf* H33 h33!! Casrules401 (talk) 19:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC)casrules401 I don't have a fanfiction account. But I might get one. I would love to see a WG/Homestuck crossover. (Now someone's probably gonna say that Gandhi quote, "You should be the change you wish to see in the world" or something like that. I KNOW. I suck at writing.) P.S. :33 < this n33ds to be about 20 purrcent cooler AlicornGirl (talk) 20:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ___________________________________________ Are you going to be on the chat thingy on this site? I'm on it right now.Casrules401 (talk) 21:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC)casrules401 Lemme guess. you like cats right? ( I know you like cats) Well, hi! just dropping by to say, happy halloween! Scootaloo2 (talk) 02:48, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Taking hiatus; you're in charge Casrules: I'm taking an indefinite hiatus from the wiki. See here: User_blog:KerrytheBrony/Formally_announcing_my_indefinite_hiatus While I'm gone, you're pretty much in charge now, since you're the other admin. Answer users' questions if they have them, and if you can't answer them, forward it to me on my talk page (I'll see it) or email me ( ). If this is too hard for you, just reply to me and I'll see what I can do, ex. put some other user in charge. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 06:23, December 30, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Mistake Thanks Casrules401 but I’ll be the one determined to make a mistake on a wiki. And even more determined to correct it. Coleman Laing (talk) 00:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Episode order What would you consider to be the first episode of season 5? Wikipedia:WordGirl (season 5) is a bit confusing in this regard. It lists It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To/Becky's Bad-itude as episode 1 and the air date as August 7th, but then later down it says that Kid Math (episode) aired August 4th so if it aired first wouldn't that make it episode 1? Also it says It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To/Becky's Bad-itude aired August 5th and El Queso Mysterioso/Putt with Honor on August 6th. If our episode order is not based on the air dates then I am not sure what it is being based on. Do you know if episode numbering is listed in the credits or something? I think we need to locate an original source on our numbering or else revert to chronological order for establishing numbering. talk2ty 17:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Baymax6 Baymax6 has been vandalized the website. Can you please blocked that user? Thank you. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 16:57, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Blocks Luigi is not a user you would want to unblock. He likes to ask stupid questions and he is plainly stupid. Plus he did disobey the one user account rules. Where a user only allowed on account and has to wait out his block or get his original account unblocked. These rules is not writen on any of the sites but a unwriten rule belonging to wikia and every site that exist a user registration. No I have not returned, I just came by to look in on the site. Orion001 (talk) 04:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Not anymore. Baymax6 and 123matthew123 were trolling the site. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello it or I signed up to wiki I did those do-gooders thing you can imagine. I left that message as if I were a member as if people knew me. It’s an embarrassment every time I see it. It’s gotten to the point where I can’t even look at it and this Is simple hate for some stranger because the stranger is me. 69.168.144.137 aka A Wikia Contributor I’m not sure if my word will be good enough or if there’s something I have can do to prove that this is me now. I question is can I delete a comment that I made when I was not signed in? if not is there a way I can at least prove it to you or someone who can remove this? 13:16, July 16, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (+649)? . . N Talk:Birthday Girl/@comment-69.168.144.137-20120716131634 ? (Created page with "Hello it’s me again you might remember me from such phrases as “my remake of a PBS show.” I’m back to once again ask is Eileen’s size alteration cosmic magic or othe...") (top) Coleman Laing (talk) 05:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Unblocking Luigi Why the good world you unblocked Luigi. Luigi is a trouble maker that will not listen to anyone but his mom. I was on a chat room with Luigi and all he is interested in is KerrytheBrony, 5000 Explosions and a Supernova, Bud Compson and his sister Ladonna Compson and making more mistakes. I been away from this site because I was calm without Luigi and with his return he will just make problems for everone else. He was banned from this site because he wanted Kerry to take off her shirt, Wich is a sexist remark and was banned from many other sites with a list of misbehavior including adding false information. This is a warning for your future before you give him any more chances. Orion001 (talk) 02:56, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Long Time No See It's been a while since you were here. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 05:55, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Admin Update Hi Cas, I'm an admin here too (now a bureaucrat as well), and I do check activity here on a regular basis, but lately I haven't been making changes to the wikia either. The main project I was working on was creating transcripts for all the episodes. I had finished quite a few, but I know there's still many more to finish. If I think of other suggestions, I'll pass them your way. Gregcr1 (talk) 01:26, February 3, 2019 (UTC)